


Todd's Don't Break (And Wayne's Don't Either)

by BrokenWingedTenshi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Alix Kubdel, Badass Alix Kubdel, Badass Kagami Tsurugi, Badass Luka Couffaine, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Kagami Tsurugi Knows, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine Knows, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Multi, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Kagami Tsurugi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWingedTenshi/pseuds/BrokenWingedTenshi
Summary: Marinette, Ladybug, Multimouse, who ever told Master Fu to drop all this responsibility on top of a girl on the brink? She had commissions to make ends meet after her parents had kicked her out, she had just graduated from school where she'd been relentlessly bullied, she was still looking for a steady job, she had a whole city to look after, and if there needed to be a line drawn it was here.Except somehow she finds two boys in an alley on the brink of death and suddenly she's nursing them back to health and being taught what family really means. What it means to be loved by these boys who had claimed her as their sister and don't plan on letting go.She'd thought it was only a matter of time before she broke. But Todds don't break.(Bruce Wayne salt )
Relationships: Alix Kubdel/Kagami Tsurugi, Cassandra Cain & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 66
Kudos: 373





	1. Jason and Damian Todd

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The story of a Ladybug and her overprotective Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040185) by [TheCuriousCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuriousCat/pseuds/TheCuriousCat). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The setup for one of the ships and a bit of establishing the story. Welcome to the first chapter of my found family nonsense.

So maybe this was impulsive. Maybe it was brash and she should've thought it through more but she didn't have the time! These boys had been bleeding out in an alley near her apartment building! What was she supposed to do!? Leave them!? No, better to bring them back here where she could keep an eye on them.

The older one had woken up a while ago and was watching her bustle around the apartment cleaning even though it wasn't dirty. The oven time dinged, and she moved to the kitchen to take the homemade bread out and ladle out two bowls of hot soup. Cutting a few slices of the bread, she set it down on a platter, putting that and both bowls on a tray and heading back into her spare room.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I made some food. Do you want to wake him up?"

She gestured to the younger boy, and the older observed her for a moment, before shaking his head.

"No, he'll sleep for a while yet. He's only going to get upset if he's woken up now."

She pursed her lips, looking down at the food.

"Okay . . . Do you mind if I join you then? Seems a waste to let it get cold. I can bring in a tray table or we can eat in the other room so he's not disturbed."

The boy seemed a little skeptical, but stood up. She nodded and led him out to the living room, setting down the tray and offering the remote.

"Do you want to watch something while we eat?"

He shook his head and sat on three couch, picking up a bowl and moving his spoon about idly.

" . . . What is it?"

She chuckled softly, vague amusement curling in her chest. Idly, she noted that it was the first thing she had really felt besides panic in the last couple of weeks since graduation.

"It's chicken soup. My Nona used to make it for me when she visited and it would make me feel warm. It's light, but with your injuries I thought it'd be best to start with something lighter. If you want something else later, I'd be happy to make it for you."

He seemed to observe his bowl for a moment, and she sat beside him, picking hers up and beginning to eat. He seemed to watch her for a moment, before digging into his own food. Once he'd started, he ate quickly, finishing his bowl and picking up a piece of the warm bread to wipe the bowl clean with and bite into. She was more demure, but she didn't know how long it had been since he'd eaten last.

Once he finished, he sat the bowl down and sat back. He seemed content to sit there quietly, though his fingers fidgeted idly. Shaking her head as she finished off her soup, she stood up with a piece of bread in her head, biting into it and letting a little hum leave her. She swallowed before speaking again.

"Do you like to read?"

He seemed to be indifferent, giving a little shrug, but the excited gleam in his eyes gave him away.

"I've got some books here you might like. Mostly Jane Austen, Victor Hugo and a few Shakespearean works but I've got Edgar Allan Poe's collected works too. And you won't find Romeo and Juliet anywhere near this apartment."

He snorted softly, looking over with a raised brow.

"What's your favorite of Shakespeare's works then?"

She thought for a moment, chucking softly.

"I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow, than a man swear he loves me."

A slight upturn of his lips, and a shake of his head followed.

"I only wish my horse were half as quick as your tongue."

She rolled her eyes, though she couldn't shake the slight smile across her lips.

"I see you've read it then."

He nodded, standing with the tray, both bowls on it.

"I have, I'm a bit of a literature nerd. I'll take these to the kitchen and you can show me where you keep your books."

"You don't have to-"

"Hey, it's a fair trade. Besides, I'm just taking them in. Then you show me a way to occupy my time."

She hesitated a moment, but nodded her head, wondering why she let him with those injuries. Still, a deal was a deal. Maybe the books would keep him in bed.

~~~~~

True to Jason's word (he'd finally introduced himself when he was halfway through 'The Taming of The Shrew') it was hours before the younger boy woke up. Jason put his book down and helped him sit up. They got him to eat something and have some water, after which Marinette checked both their wounds.

"It looks like you two should be up and about in no time. The stitches are holding, and they seem to be doing well. The skin around them is a little swollen, but that's to be expected. Hopefully you two will be okay to move around with the next week or so. If I'm lucky and you two stay in bed that long. Jason's already shown me he's got a hard head."

The younger boy just chuckled, arching a brow at his brother. Another thing Marinette had learned while Jason was reading.

"Yes, that he does. But that's fair I suppose, mother is a hard trainer but not even she was a match for Jason Todd."

He seemed fond of his older brother, if a little exasperated.

"Oh please, Pixie pop here is way tougher than Talia. She's managed to keep me in bed the last few hours, after she got me some food."

Marinette just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you did that to yourself. I just gave you something to do with yourself so you /would/ stay put. I'm not exactly tough, but I am resourceful. My name is Marinette by the way. Jason didn't tell me yours."

The boy rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head.

"Of course he didn't. I'm Damian. For all intents and purposes I'm this knucklehead's younger brother."

"Oh, I'm a knucklehead, huh?"

He didn't seem offended, more entertained than anything.

"Yes. I can't call you an imbecile, because that wouldn't be true. But I can call you a knucklehead, because it doesn't necessarily equate to stupid."

Jason just held a hand to his chest, pretending to swoon.

"Wow demon Spawn, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Damian just huffed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah."

Marinette hid a smile behind her hand.

"I'm glad you two are in good spirits. I should get back to work though. I'm actually working from home right now, so I'll be here for the next few weeks at least. For now though, is there anything you guys need?"

Jason and Damian shared a look, before Jason looked back over and shook his head.

"Nah, we'll probably get some more sleep soon. You mind closing the door on your way out?"

She just smiled, standing up.

"Not at all. You two probably won't be going anywhere till you're feeling better, so until then consider this place your home too. I'll be across the hall if you need anything."

She shut the door to the sound of whispers.

Damian and Jason Todd, huh? She was glad to have found them. They deserved some peace.

~~~~~

Originally, Marinette wasn't supposed to be living on her own. Nino and Alix were supposed to stay with her, but after Alya started buying more and more into Lila's lies, Nino had bailed. Not because he believe Lila, but because he wanted to help Alya and she'd never speak to him again if she found out he was living with Marinette. Alix had been pulled out of school by her father after Lila had gotten to him and said Alix was sleeping her way around school. And with how little time her father actually spent with her, Lila coming to him with what looked like concern but was actually thinly veiled malice was enough for him to ground her indefinitely. And since she was still technically a minor for a few more months at the time, she was stuck until then.

The apartment they'd chosen though, was a four bedroom with two bathrooms. On her commission money, Marinette could afford it on her own. It would've been easier with help, but she managed for now. Alix only had a few more weeks till she was home free and she was already packing up and stowing away her things. Marinette planned to help her move her things the day after her eighteenth birthday while her father and brother were at work. She'd already cleared out half the room she was using as her work room for Alix's art, and the last room already had a bed and dresser Marinette had bought for her friend so they didn't have to move the furniture. Just Alix's personal belongings. Things like her clothes, skateboards, art supplies, etc.

If she'd known what was going to happen, she would've gotten Alix out sooner.

~~~~~

About three weeks after Jason and Damian had come to stay with her, she'd told them a friend of hers who'd been planning to move in for several months was going to come and live with them. Which was effectively what they were doing. Jason was looking for a job and Marinette had bought another bed for their room. Jason's side had a bookshelf and he had a tray table for his laptop. Damian's side had a computer desk and a bed for the puppy he'd rescued on the one excursion he'd taken outside since they'd come here.

They didn't mind it much, and they didn't overthink it. It was normal for people just starting out to room with their friends. At least, it was usually normal. What was decidedly not normal was Marinette bursting through the door with two what they assumed were friends of hers following closely behind. In Marinette's arms was a crying girl, and she darted into the room she'd been preparing, setting the girl on the bed.

"Luka I need the med kid!"

"On it Melody."

"Kagami, hot water and some towels!"

"As you wish."

Jason and Damian looked at one another and headed in, helping Marinette get the girl's shoes and jacket off before the other two got back and Marinette and Kagami shooed the boys away, Kagami closing the door behind them.

It was hours before they got any sort of update, and it was because Marinette had come out to get dinner started. Luka, who Damian and Jason were getting to know and decided they liked, had followed her into the kitchen, followed by the two of them.

"If I ever see Lila's face again I'm going to rip out her stupid sausage tails and strangle her with them."

A far cry from the calm, gentle girl they knew.

"Pixie, what happened?"

She didn't speak, just went about getting dinner ready.

"Melody, if you're not going to tell them then maybe I should. If they're living here, they're going to need to know some parts of this."

She stood completely still got a moment, but nodded.

"Explain it to them. I just . . . Can't right now."

Luka pat her shoulder and led the boys to the living room.

"I'm sorry you two had to see all that when we were walking in."

Damian just shook his head.

"We've seen far worse. Is that girl alright?"

Jason added on.

"And what happened to her?"

Luka sighed softly, dragging a hand down his face.

"Alright, the long and short of it is this. When Alix and Marinette were freshmen, this new girl Lila transferred into their class. Lila liked to lie, and Marinette called her out on it. She made it her whole goal to make Marinette's life miserable. Took away almost all her friends at school except like- three. Kagami and I go to different schools. Lila lied to Marinette's parents about her every day after school when Marinette stayed after to help clean up and sometimes went to the art club. Got her kicked out. She'd already predicted this so she had planned to move out with her friends Nino and Alix later that month anyways.

Except Nino's girlfriend Alya was now eating up Lila's words like a starving woman. She'd never talk to him again if he moved in with Marinette, so he bailed. Which was fine. Except Lila had also been lying to Alix's dad. Told him she was sleeping around when she was out rollerblading, or doing stupid dares with their classmate Kim. And he believed her. So Alix was under lock and key, packing her stuff up for the day after her eighteenth birthday, when she could move out with Marinette. That's today. Except her brother took her turning eighteen and not wanting to spend time with them as proof of Lila's accusations and- . . . He assaulted her. This morning."

Luka's hands had been clenching and unclenching throughout his story, and Jason noticed the nails digging into his palm. Reaching forward across the living room table, to took the boy's hand, carefully massaging it open.

"I know you're frustrated, but hurting your hands isn't going to help her. If she's anything like Marinette she'll feel guilty if she sees you did something like that because she got hurt."

A soft sigh left Luka, and he nodded.

"You're right . . . But I should've done something. We should've gotten her out sooner. It shouldn't have come to this at all."

Damian stood and set a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it shouldn't have. But that is not your fault. Take this as a reason to move forward. Bad things happen, but she needs to be able to move on from those things. She needs her friends to be able to move on. If she thinks you're angry every time you look at her she's going to pull away. She's already had two of the men she trusted prove themselves unworthy. Don't turn that into all the men she trusts."

In the kitchen, Marinette rubbed her eyes. She was very lucky to have found those boys. 


	2. The Truth About Jalil Kubdel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix reveals the way her family treated her, Marinette and Jason are not having it, Damian is an excellent distraction.

Dinner was quiet, but not uncomfortable. Alix apologized for dragging them into her problems, which she was quickly reassured was not the case. She was introduced to Jason and Damian, who Marinette claimed were her half brothers she'd only recently come to know about. Damian was a little tan, and Jason was much taller than Marinette, but they did have the same mischievous eyes. The same thousand watt grin. The same sense of humor and similar morals, despite not having known each other very long. With Marinette's friends knowing she wasn't Tom and Sabine's biological child, it made sense that she'd have gone looking for her birth family once they kicked her out.

"Yeah, and she's a chip off the old block. She's just like our old man."

Alix snickered, and Marinette mock gasped.

"I am not!"

Damian just arched a brow.

"Really? So you don't have a problem with seeing people in bad situations and mentally claiming then as your own, going so far as to put yourself in danger to make sure they are safe and happy?"

She gaped like a fish for a moment, and Luka hid his smile behind his hand.

"He's got you there Melody."

She spent the next few minutes pouting while they recounted all the ways she resembled the two boys' father, who her friends were now convinced was her father as well. Not that she blamed them. She'd believe it too if she didn't know how she'd found these boys or that she'd never looked into her birth family. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to, she just never had the time.

"Mari-hime?"

Looking up from her reverie, she found five worried faces looking her way. Damian frowned.

"Ukht, we did not mean to upset you."

Jason was quick to chime in.

"Yeah, we're sorry. I know you haven't met dad yet, and it might still be too soon after what your adoptive parents did to you. We really didn't mean anything by it. We just want to include you in the dynamic, ya know?"

She sniffed softly, wiping away the moisture she couldn't explain gathering in her eyes.

"I'm sorry- you didn't upset me. I just- . . . It's really nice having family that actually cares."

Seeing the bitter smile on Alix's face, Marinette just chuckled.

"Don't think you're getting out of this either Alix. You're just as much a Todd as I am."

When the skater looked up, hesitant hope in her eyes, Marinette knew she'd be alright. If she had to bring back Jalil Kubdel's head on a spike to mount by their window, Alix would heal. And in the meantime, Marinette had always wanted siblings. Now she had three!

"Alix Todd . . . Yeah. I like it . . . Kubdel never felt right anyways."

Marinette set a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Then it's agreed. Dupain-Cheng and Kubdel are dead names. We won't carry the weight of them anymore."

Across the table, Jason grinned proudly at his new sisters. Man, this was what family was supposed to feel like? It was a lot better than anything he'd known before. He'd protect his siblings with his life now. And that included Damian. He was the only brother Jason recognized now.

~~~~~

It was about two in the morning when Marinette heard the shout. She was on her feet in a second, darting to the room across the hall and pushing the door open to find Alix sobbing. She knew Jason and Damian arrived a second later without even having to look.

"Jason, do you mind giving us a few minutes? She's probably not gonna respond well to you. Your body type is too broad, she's just waking up from a nightmare. She'll panic."

Jason seemed to understand, though she could see the need to do something in his expression.

" . . . I'll go make some tea."

He turned on his heel and Damian followed Marinette into the room. She gently pulled Alix's hands away from her eyes, muttering soft words of assurance. Alix threw herself into the girl's arms, crying into her shoulder. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Damian returned, carrying the Great Dane puppy he'd rescued. He set the little black dog on the bed, only for him to scramble over and nose at Alix, who jumped at the contact. When she looked down, she cooed at the puppy, and brought one hand over to pet him. He lavished in the attention, rolling over for belly rubs, which she obliged in, wiping her tears though her face was still red and puffy and she was still a bit scared. 

Shaking her head, Marinette held an arm out for Damian, who fitted himself under it and leaned into her side while they watched Alix play with the puppy. She looked over with a slight smile.

"What's his name?"

Damian pursed his lips for a moment, but answered anyways.

"This is Chronus. He's quite the attention hog. Which is amusing until he hijacks your bath."

The little pup heard his name and trotted over, nosing at Damian's hand. Damian, who immediately obliged in his request, petting him with one hand and using the other to scratch beneath his chin, Chronus' back left leg thumping at the action. It coaxed a giggle out of Alix, and he was proud that his dog had managed to cheer her up.

"Hey Mari . . . Would it be out of the question to get another dog? He's so cute, it's a shame to have just one. He probably has no one to play with. Well- aside from humans who are too big to really property play with him."

The idea wasn't half bad.

" . . . I'll think about it."

Three days later they had a female German Shepherd Husky mix puppy named Circe. She slept in Alix's room. After that, the nightmares were still a problem but she was never alone. And that was alright for now. After all, she had three siblings who loved her and would come running when they heard her yell. It was the first time in her life that, even though she was plagued by nightmares, she felt safe somewhere.

~~~~~

It wasn't until about two weeks later, when Marinette and Alix were in the workroom, discussing a collaborative piece where they created graffiti art themed clothing for each of them, plus Luka and Kagami designed by everyone else is the group and created by the two of them, Jason and Damian sitting on bean bags across the room with the puppies napping in the corner that the question came up. Damian, who was sketching his sisters in his seat and had been noticing worrying patterns, spoke up.

"Alix, I understand if this is too personal but I can't help but be concerned. You are obviously not obligated to answer this but . . . when you came to live here . . . That was not the first time you were assaulted, was it?"

She stiffened, but sighed and shook her head. She gave a tight smile, resigning herself to talking about it this way. She'd been wanting to say something for days, but it was difficult to figure out how to bring it up. This was as good a way as any, she supposed.

"No . . . No, it wasn't. Jalil himself had never actually full on assaulted me before. But he harassed me. He touched me in places I didn't want to be touched, he spoke to me in uncomfortable, increasingly inappropriate ways. And when I took it to my father he told me Jalil would never do that. That I was obviously imagining things. And when I went to the police, they told my father. He swept it all under the rug and . . . He hit me. Every time I dared to look uncomfortable around either of them.

Jalil invited a friend over to stay the night once, and he watched me all day. It was so unnerving. I wanted him to go away, but I knew if I said anything I'd get hit again . . . So I didn't. They let him . . . They let him into my room . . . Late at night and- . . . "

She broke off in a choked sob, and Marinette wrapped the smaller girl in her arms. Jason and Damian followed, until they were all wrapped around Alix as though to shield her from the outside world.

"I'm sorry- I'm so sorry. I wanted to say something myself, but I didn't know how to bring it up and then I was scared to drag you further into my problems."

Jason shushed her gently, and once she was calmer, he turned her to face him, hands staying on her shoulders, not gripping her like she was used to, just a gentle pressure that let her know he was there.

"Hey, none of that stuff. Your problems **are** our problems. That's how family works. We worm our way into your business and destroy anyone who'd ever hurt you. Because you deserve so much better than that and you deserve to know that you're safe. And you **are** safe. I will remove that boy's testicles and both his legs and leave him to bleed out before I let him get near you."

Oddly that was comforting.

" . . . Because I'm a Todd?"

Marinette chuckled softly.

"No . . . Because you're Alix. We love you because you're a Todd. But we'll protect you just because you're you."

She sniffed softly, scrubbing at her eyes a little.

"But there's nothing special about being me."

Damian tutted, shaking his head.

"That is slander against my older sister and I won't tolerate it."

She couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up out of her, shaking her head.

"Alright, I get the picture . . . I'm really lucky to have you guys."

Swinging an arm over her shoulder, Marinette grinned that thousand watt grin they all seemed to have as if by osmosis.

"We're lucky to have you too."

~~~~~

It was dark out when they landed, Marinette having taken the mouse miraculous out of hibernation. Once she'd become the grand guardian, she'd given up Ladybug. She wasn't a true holder anyways. She was just the best option Master Fu had found on short notice. Besides, being the guardian was a far greater importance than being Ladybug. So she had given the earrings to Kagami. And when Chat had made a fuss about the new Ladybug, proclaiming she was an imposter and he wouldn't fight until the _real_ Ladybug returned, she had taken his miraculous. Adrien Agreste was a child. He didn't deserve to wield the power of a god.

For the moment, they didn't have a black cat. After deciphering the Miraculous Grimoire she had discovered that the Ladybug and Black cat didn't actually need to be in use at the same time. There was a little wiggle room there. Kagami could be Ladybug for years but as long as Hawkmoth remained a destructive, corrupt force it wouldn't tip the balance one bit. In fact, they had been tipping the balance of the world just by allowing Chat Noir to be active in the first place. With Luka as Kagami's permanent partner, they were Lady Luck and Cyan Cobra, and they were undefeatable.

However, tonight they wouldn't be patrolling. On request from the guardian, they would be taking the night off. Any akuma would be dealt with by Multimouse and Taurus. The mouse and bull respectively. Jason didn't question the floating creatures or the magical girl transformations. This suit gave him the power to avenge his little sister. And with Marinette at his side, that was what they were going to do tonight.

Jalil Kubdel was in his bedroom when they found him, naked except for his boxers, looking at pictures on his computer. Three guesses what of. He chuckled lowly at the image of a crying Alix, fighting his hold. Multimouse's lip pulled up in a sneer, and she kicked the window in. She slipped through without incident, followed by Taurus. While Multimouse perched on his desk, Taurus stood in his blue leotard, black biker jacket over it, mallet strapped to his back. He had the bull's nose ring in, and a dark blue mask with white eye shields covered his eyes.

"Jalil Kubdel?"

The deep voice of Taurus sounded as the boy in his bed shut his laptop.

"Yes, that's me."

Multimouse hopped off the desk, sauntering over with her hips swaying ever so slightly. Jalil gulped, watching this girl with such beautiful curves come ever closer. She gave a playful grin, pulling the rope from around her waist.

"We're going to play a game.~"

She could see the tent forming in his boxers. Arrogant fool.

By the time they left, Jason had broken both his legs with the mallet on his back and Marinette had taken his laptop, which they then turned in to the police, introducing themselves by their superhero aliases and explaining that the computer in question contained child pornography and proof of the rape of one Alix Todd, formerly Alix Kubdel.

By the time they returned to the apartment, they were thoroughly satisfied with themselves. The Miraculous went back into their box, telling the two they could use them anytime, happy to serve up a little old fashioned justice. They found Damian and Alix asleep on the couch, bowl of popcorn long forgotten on the table and Damian laying on Alix, who had both arms wrapped around him and her head leaned on his. Obviously, they took pictures. Marinette thought they'd look great in the scrapbook she was starting. She also made a mental note. Damian was a really good distraction.


	3. Confidante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long-term friend of Marinette's visits after something tragic happens to him and she isn't letting him leave until his feels better.
> 
> This one is gonna be a little shorter, I'm just getting off work so I'm pretty tired

Marinette Todd was not a morning person. She was many things. Fashion designer, friend, sister, baker, lover of the arts, all of these things she was 100% of the time. But an early riser she was not. Which was why she was of a particularly sour disposition at the moment, looking into the slate grey eyes of Félix Graham de Vanily. They'd met a few times over the years, and she was fond of him. But he wasn't exactly the person she wanted to be seeing at seven a.m. on a Sunday morning.

Still, he'd looked worried at the door so she'd let him in. As a sometimes friend and always confidante, she at least owed it to him to hear him out. He seemed really distraught when he'd arrived, and she could still see the red rimming his eyes from crying, though he'd clearly tried to cover it up before coming here. Sighing, she picked up the teapot from the center of the dining room table and poured herself a bit more. She was going to need the caffeine.

Except, this couldn't really be called tea. It contained tea leaves, but also some coffee grounds, spices, and just a hint of mint for that extra energy boost. She thought someone like Felix, who obviously hadn't slept in days, would enjoy a drink off her secret menu. She seemed to be correct, as he sipped thoughtfully while he tried to figure out what to say.

"Félix . . . Why are you in Paris?"

They kept in occasional contact, and could hesitantly be called friends. They spoke on a semi regular basis and often confided questions to one another that they didn't understand. Why is why when she asked the very reasonable question of why he was in the city of love when his schedule said he wasn't supposed to be here for another two months for a movie shoot with his mother, he answered honestly.

" . . . My mother's a stubborn woman. And despite being rich, she is fiercely independent. She likes to do things herself when she can. So she cooks our meals, cleans the house, and drives herself as much as possible while still running Graham Studios. I told her she shouldn't. She knew she should've called a driver but she was running late- she didn't have the time-"

"Fé-"

"And now she's just gone! She crashed and they didn't get there in time and she's **GONE AND UNCLE DIDN'T EVEN ALLOW ME TO _SAY GOODBYE AND I CAN'T! DO THIS! I JUST CAN'T!"_**

Marinette flinched slightly at the outburst, but blew out a breath and stood, moving around the table to crouch in front of the now hyperventilating Félix to take both his hands from where they were fisted in his hair. He flinched at the contact, and she filed away that information for later.

"Fé, I know it's hard but I need you to breathe with me, okay? I need you to try and focus on my breathing, and copy it. Can you do that for me?"

Wide eyed, he nodded and tried to refocus. And while it took a while for him to calm down, she never faltered, and she never grew impatient or angry with him. She whispered soft assurances, telling him how well he was doing. Giving encouragement to keep going, he was almost there. And when he finally managed it, he noticed that her hands had never left his. They were warm, and smaller than he thought they'd be. Calloused and a bit rough against his own smoother, larger hands. Hers were working hands, carving out a future for herself. So much like his mother's. He told himself that was why his chest ached when she pulled them away.

"Are you feeling better?"

He pursed his lips, but nodded once.

"I am. Thank you. I- . . . I apologize. That wasn't like me."

She just sighed, taking her seat across the table again. When she held her hand out, he hesitantly gave her his. Her fingers closed around his hand, thumb rubbing gentle circles with such a gentle look in her eyes he almost cried.

"You will never have to apologize to me for something like that. I understand missing your mother. Hell- my parents disowned me and I still miss them every day. It's how you know you've truly loved someone. When their absence makes your chest ache and your lungs close up, as though they were holding up your world and now it's all going to fall in without them there."

The fact that she had described his feelings so accurately made him think maybe she really did understand. She wasn't just giving him pity and pretty words (not that he'd ever known her to do so before, it was why they'd first become friends), she genuinely understood him. And honestly, he couldn't say he didn't understand why. They had been in consistent contact for about three and a half years, since his mother had commissioned her for a piece in one of her more popular movies. He knew what Lila Rossi (good riddance, even thinking her name put him off his tea) had put her through. What her parents had put her through.

He knew about her current living situation too. At this point it was almost common knowledge, after all it had been about five months since she'd move in with her half brothers and their adoptive sister Alix and the two girls had changed their surnames to Todd. Alix's brother had been arrested for rape and possession of child pornography, and her father had kicked up some big fuss over it. He recalled hearing about it on the news, but he'd never spoken of it to Marinette. After all, it was none of his business.

" . . . Where are your siblings?"

She chuckled softly, but didn't call him out on the change of subject. For that he was grateful. She knew he wasn't very good at expressing himself. But that fact that he hadn't argued with her or closed himself off again let her know she was right, and that was enough for now.

"Jason gets up about six on the weekends and leaves at six thirty, he's probably riding around the city on his motorcycle right now. He just managed to get it with what he's made from his job after helping out with the rent. Damian likes to take early morning runs, so he'll be back within the hour. Alix had another nightmare last night, so she's probably catching up on her sleep. She'll head to the workroom when she wakes up. Since it's Sunday I'd usually prepare breakfast."

Félix pursed his lips and withdrew his hand, letting it rest on the table a short distance from hers.

"Don't feel obligated not to on my account."

She just rolled her eyes playfully.

"I don't. I usually wouldn't be getting started for another half hour or so or it'll be cold by the time they're at the breakfast table. Besides, you're not getting out of it. Since you saw fit to disrupt my sleep, you'll be staying for breakfast."

He sighed heavily, but he didn't argue. There would be no point. She always got what she wanted- especially when it came to him. His mother had thought it was because he was in love with her. He couldn't bring himself to agree or disagree. After all, he didn't even know what love felt like. But he did know he wanted what his parents had. What he remembered of them said they were madly in love. Even years into their marriage and after having a child he'd still been able to make her blush and giggle like a schoolgirl. To Félix, that was what love looked like. And he'd be damned if he'd settle for less. But . . . He could see having that with her.

"Yeah . . . Alright. I suppose it couldn't hurt to stay for breakfast."


	4. The Al Ghul Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia is not a good parent but at least she tries

Félix did, in fact, stay for breakfast. And when Laurent, Adrien's bodyguard, had come to find him he was invited in for some food and a cup of tea as well. He was a quiet man, and they'd made his life hell so many times it was a point of amusement for everyone now. Marinette had long since apologized profusely for all the ways she had made things difficult for him. He had forgiven her, and he actually had quite a pleasant voice she found. He just wasn't allowed to talk to Adrien. But there was no such stipulation around Félix, so they had pleasant conversation over breakfast.

Félix had been made well aware that if he needed anything at all he should come and find them, because all of them knew what it was like to feel like your world was crashing down. They would understand. And when he needed them, they would be there. And because they were having a nice morning, that was the sign that it all had to go to shit. Which is why when someone crashed through the window followed by two other bodies, Marinette was not at all surprised and actually picked up a gun from one of Jason's more obvious hiding places, holding it at the head person, a woman with dark brown hair dressed in black. Her emerald eyes scanned over Marinette, whose own ocean blues had gone cold and hard.

"What _the fuck_ are you doing in my apartment Talia?"

Félix just watched all this, turning to the others, who also did not look surprised. Did people just regularly drop into their apartment through the window with swords strapped to their backs.

"I thought you would be more pleased to see me . . . Daughter."

Félix stiffened, and Alix rolled her eyes.

"Oh cut the bullshit. If you'd wanted me you would've kept me. You sent me here to live alone and I wanted, and you didn't give a shit. You're no mother."

Talia sighed softly, unclipping her katana and handing it to one of the people behind her dressed in black. They set it aside and the other two people followed her lead.

"Athanasia I'm not here to argue-"

"That isn't my name!"

" _It's the one I put on your birth certificate before your grandfather threatened your life!"_

Marinette froze, though she didn't drop the gun. Talia went to move and Marinette snapped to attention, arm moving back into place where it had been falling before. 

"I don't see how that's relevant."

Talia's brows furrowed, and she held up her hands.

"Yes . . . I think you do. Father would've killed you. The only way to keep you alive was to give you up. But I spent nine months carrying you, waiting for the day you would be born. Loving my first child. That doesn't stop just because you didn't end up being a boy."

Marinette bit down on her lip, and Damian sighed, moving to stand beside his sister.

"Mother, why are you here?"

Talia turned her eyes to Damian, giving a small smile.

"Hello Damian. I'm afraid I'm going to need you and Athanasia to come back to Pakistan with me. The other two are welcome if they'd like to come, and will be treated as family to the Prince and Princess of the League. The heirs to Ra's al Ghul's legacy."

Marinette narrowed her eyes.

"And if we refuse?"

Talia's eyes lost a little bit of the light in them. To Félix, they looked almost sad. Regretful.

"You know I can't allow that. We will take you by force if we have to, but I would rather give you the dignity of coming with me of your own freewill . . . Please. My children. I need you to stand with me. Just for a few weeks. You can come back afterwards, or I'll take you to Gotham if that's what you want."

Jason scoffed, but said nothing. He wasn't going to be the one to point out there was always something off when Talia said things were simple. Marinette just sighed, letting the gun fall to her side.

"Fine. Clean up the glass from the window before you leave, and I expect it to be fixed by the time we return here. This is our home, and I will not have it vandalized because you had to make a dramatic entrance when you forced us to leave. You will give us until the end of the day tomorrow to get our affairs in order and pack what we will need."

Talia's smile was sharp, victory clear in her expression.

"Then I will see you at seven tomorrow evening."

Marinette nodded, and she and Damian returned to the breakfast table. Talia leaned against the wall while one of her elite cleaned up the glass, the other covering the window with a sheet of plastic. It would do until the window was repaired.

"Until tomorrow Damian, Athanasia."

And she left. Félix just blinked at them.

" . . . What the hell just happened?"

~~~~~

About two months into her time as a Todd, Marinette had finally looked into finding her birth family. Except, no one could tell her where she came from. She got her original birth certificate, which said that her name was Athanasia, and a copy of the filed paperwork to change it to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She hadn't lost hope and continued to look, but Damian had an idea. Just to rule out the possibility.

Since they were so much alike, and since Damian had noticed she clearly didn't look Eurasian, he had proposed a blood test. They didn't expect for it to come back positive. According to the test they weren't half siblings . . . They were full blooded siblings. Which meant Jason, as a ward of her father and someone taken in by the Al Ghul family, was actually her adoptive brother. Not that she was going to tell anyone that. Why should she? For her, nothing had changed. Except the fact that twisted Talia al Ghul had come calling soon after they found out.

She'd called her Athanasia and daughter interchangeably, although Marinette didn't feel like either. And when she asked about why Talia had given her up, she didn't say. She did let Marinette know, though, that she had always been here. Or she had sent someone else. She'd seen all of young Marinette's gymnastics tournaments. Seen when she was sick and been heartbroken not to be able to help. Seen when Master Fu had forced the Miraculous on her and she had been left to fight a war with almost no help. Seen when Tom and Sabine had abandoned her. But she hadn't come looking because it had to be Athanasia who went looking first.

With Ra's not wanting a girl for his successor, he had demanded she be killed or sent away. But as an al Ghul, she had never been alone. Damian's let retelling of his childhood when Talia left to return to the League made Marinette glad she'd been sent away. She knew she wouldn't have done as well as Damian, and then they would've killed her anyways. Because they didn't need her. Still, Damian did recall that although she was never very good at making it known, their mother did love them. And for as messed up as she could be, at least she tried. In whatever way she could. Because she cared for them. In that respect they were lucky.

~~~~~

"And that's the fucked up tale of how Athanasia al Ghul became Marinette Todd."

Of course, Alix had known all this. She was here for it, and the had since told her the truth about how she'd found Damian and Jason. It didn't seem to bother her at all. It was just like Marinette to do something like that. And it didn't bother her that Marinette and Damian's mother was an assassin, who'd in turn trained both Damian and Jason into assassins. It led to the boys teaching their sisters everything they knew until they were at roughly the same level and still pushing to get better, faster, stronger.

Marinette suspected this was why Talia really wanted them to return with her. Because she needed them to fight and she either knew they could do it, or knew she wouldn't be losing anything if they couldn't. Either way, she had challenged them. And for as much as Marinette denied her birth name, she was still an al Ghul. Al Ghul's never backed down from anything.


	5. Meeting The Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is kind of a Dick,  
> Tim has no idea what's going on,  
> Dick is the only bat who deserves rights

Surprisingly, the trip to Paradise Island was almost pleasant. Damian and Marinette were given assassin's garb and ceremonial armor, a sword strapped to Damian's back and war fans sitting in holsters at Marinette's hips. In case that weren't enough, they also had various blades hidden on their bodies, Damian had a gun hidden at his back under his blood red cloak and Marinette had hair pins she could unsheath coated in poison so strong a single prick would down at gorilla and a rope dart hidden in the red sash around her waist. All in all, Talia had layered them with enough protection to win them a war.

Jason and Alix were visibly armed to the teeth, not needing to look superior if they could just look badass. And that was fine with them. When the got off the plane, Talia walked down the ramp first, followed by Marinette and Damian, then Alix and Jason, her elite coming down last.

"I present to you, the Legacy of the Demon's Head! Damian and Athanasia have returned to their rightful home! With them, they have brought their chosen brother and sister Jason and Alix. You will treat them as Al Ghul, and should I discover otherwise it will be your head! . . . Now- let us rejoice at the return of my beloved children!"

The roar of the gathered crowd was deafening, but the Al Ghul's didn't so much as flinch. Marinette and Damian observed the crowd with eyes that saw everything, though they barely flickered over everyone once. Behind them, Jason and Alix were relaxed and watching this whole affair with amused expressions.

Both reactions were quite justified. For as much as these Assassins would test them, this trip would certainly prove entertaining.

~~~~~

The plan was simple. Sneak onto Paradise Island in the guise of assassins, rescue Damian and Jason, and get out again. After all, they'd been gone for quite a while (not that Bruce had noticed for the first four months). Dick and Tim were worried for their brothers. As much as they fought, they were still family. That was why they were going to all this trouble while Batman was on a mission off-world.

The plan was thrown off a little by the appearance of Athanasia al Ghul and her apparent sister Alix, but not by much. They would give the girls the chance to come with them, but if they refused then that wasn't their problem. They didn't expect what actually happened.

The derisive snort from their youngest brother was something they were used to. It made sense, they'd taken too long to rescue him and now he wanted to get himself out, perhaps.

"Baby bat, we don't have time for this. I'm sure you could get yourself out of here just fine but-"

This time, the snort was from Athanasia. She narrowed her eyes, looking down her nose at them with cold, hard grey.

"Excuse you, but Damian does not need you to rescue him. The four of us are here because we struck a deal with Mother. She needs us for a few weeks to aid her in the transition of power into her hands. Afterwards we return to our home. This does not concern you."

Dick sputtered for a moment, but stomped his foot and finally gathered his wits again.

"Damian's home is with us! So is Jason's! Just because you're blood related, **doesn't mean** you can just swoop in out of **nowhere** and-"

_**"Silence!"** _

Athanasia's chest was heaving and it was oddly attractive to him that she could silence the entire room with just that one word. Behind her, Jason and Alix were smug. Damian though, watched her worriedly. She was practically shaking, eyes becoming harder.

"Where were you when they were hurt? Where were you when I found them **bleeding out, alone** in an **alleyway** near my apartment? Where you were when I was the one **_nursing them back to health_** in my spare bedroom!? Where were you when Talia showed up in our home **demanding** we come with her or be **dragged** along **against our will!? Huh!?** _Where **the fuck** were you!?"_

 _H_ e was ashamed to say he didn't have an answer for her. Definitely not a good one. Pursing his lips, he averted his eyes. She straightened again, putting the mask of Athanasia Al Ghul back up.

" . . . That's what I thought. Now, kindly get the hell out of my little brother's room. We have things to discuss, and you are not high enough in the ranks to be privy to this conversation."

So they left to come up with a new strategy. Some way to bring their brothers home.

~~~~~

The bat boys were prepared to enact their rescue plan (part 2: Electric Boogaloo), this time without asking the boys anything at all. (They'd see it was better to come home with them once they got there and got settled in again.)

Things would've gone fine . . . If Athanasia had been wrong. The point of having the heirs of Ra's al Ghul had served only as the way to pave Talia's road to power as regent. They were here to look pretty and strike down their challengers to the title of heir. Which they did. And by the time the batboys had come up with a new plan, Damian, Athanasia and their respective siblings were gone.

~~~~~

True to Talia's word, she had only needed them for a few weeks. Once they had solidified that they were worthy heirs and Talia was their chosen regent until they were ready to take over, she had let them go home. The window was fixed and it was almost as though nothing had happened.

Almost.

Some people apparently didn't get the memo, because when they turned on the lights, Bruce Wayne and his sons, the annoyances from Paradise Island, were sitting on the couch. Across from them, Félix sat with a bemused expression.

Making her decision very quickly on what to do, she proceeded across the room at an easy pace to give Félix a hug.

"Hey Fé! I missed you, you'll never believe what happened on that trip. It was actually kind of fun!"

He chuckled softly, hugging her back with a smug look to the tallest of the intruders who was looking at them with a look like he'd swallowed something sour.

"I missed you too Mar. You're not going to believe what the ex Chat tried to pull this week."

Alix flopped onto the love seat across from the tv with a laugh.

"Really? He's still trying to discredit Lady Luck and Cyan Cobra? The freakin Guardian herself chose them! What's he gonna do, throw himself in front of an akuma and get trampled?"

Félix just looked at her, completely deadpan. Alix balked.

"You're fucking kidding me-"

"I wish I was."

Damian walked through to separate Félix from Marinette. Huffing, he frowned at the blonde.

"That is enough contact with my sister. You may be welcome here but do not cling. It is very unattractive."

Marinette just chuckled, ruffling Damian's hair.

"Noted. Hey Jay, you mind making some popcorn? We can have some snacks while we retell the stupidity from our separate adventures."

"You got it Nette. Be right back."

By this point, their unwanted guests just stared at them, vaguely confused as to what was going on until Bruce stood up with his fake Paparazzi smile.

"Hello children, my name is Bruce Wayne and I've come to-"

Alix interrupted without even looking at him.

"Save it Bats. We don't give a shit. Get out of our apartment or I call the cops."

He froze, and went serious. Good. The fake smile rubbed them all the wrong way.

"Listen, I run a multi billion dollar company. I will destroy you. Give me back my children."

Marinette turned to face him, boredom etched into every crevice of her body.

"I'm going to go by the assumption that you don't know who you're dealing with. Otherwise I'd have to assume you're an idiot, and I'd rather not have gotten half my DNA from an **imbecile**. I'll make this very simple for you though, just in case I've guessed the wrong option. I am the niece of Jagged Stone and cousin of Clara Nightingale, as well as their **personal** designer. I've worked under Gabriel Agreste and Audrey Bourgeois, **both** of whom run **multi million dollar companies.** I am the **daughter** of Talia al Ghul and **heiress** to the League of Assassins. Not to mention my own company, Fortune de Miraculous, which brings in quite a bit on money on its own and is the most **sought after** brand of the rich and famous. All this to say, if you want to come at me, go ahead and **try**. But you have **no idea** who you're messing with. I will **bury you** and I won't even have to lift a finger."

By this point, Bruce was puffed up and his face was red with fury. She rolled her eyes and picked up her phone, waving it in front of him.

"Now, I suggest you get out of my apartment. Or I'll have to start the inevitable demise of you family name by informing the police you broke into the apartment of two barely legal young women and their still recovering brothers from injuries they can't seem to recall how they received. One of whom being a young boy who suffers amnesia before the past eight months."

Tim bristled and stood, dragging Bruce out with them. Dick though, stood up and handed Marinette a slip of paper.

"I'm sorry for their behavior. And I'm sorry for mine back on the island. If it's not too much to ask, please consider giving me a call sometime. I'd like to get to know the people my brothers have decided to call family in their new life."

And then he was gone, and Marinette was staring after him with soft eyes. Shaking her head, she turned back to her family.

"Well that went well."

Except for a knowing looks and Jason's playfully wiggling eyebrows. Ah well, she could endure a little teasing.

Beside her, Félix looked thoughtfully at the door. It looked like he had some competition. Ah well, he wouldn't mind a worthy adversary. Besides, Marinette deserved the best. What better way to assure she got it than to give her multiple suitors?


End file.
